Where's Link?
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: Link's been noticing really strange things about Ganondorf recently. He's never around as he usually was, never there for supper, never there for matches...what's going on? When he tells his friends the problem and mostly freaking out about it they laugh and disbelieve. Was Link right? Was what he said true? Read to find out. :D (Mostly' hanged' the story rather than a one-shot XD)


**Author's Note****: Hey everyone, PandaBoy here to say that this is my first ever one-shot I am creating XD. To me it's more of a cliff hanger haha but I hope it's good, I too hope you viewers could review and tell me the mistakes I've made if it's THAT bad…well I give luck for myself in case. Haha anyways, have a nice day and here's the story! :D Bye Sweeties!~**

**Where's Link?**

Link paced around the room repeatedly. He kept his hands up to his hair, fingers tightening it's grip around the soft dark blonde locks as he frustratingly pulled at it.

"This doesn't make any sense? Why would Ganondorf plan such an act now? As we're all in the Brawl Organization?!"

Marth watched him for a while. His eyes darting from left to right, then left to right again as his Hylian friend turned and started to pace more. He sighs rubbing his temples as he shrugged. "I dunno Link…and chill out cause seeing you like this makes me dizzy." he takes the book on his lap and pulls out the bookmark turning to the page he was to continue reading.

"Same here." the mercenary groaned in a heavy like sigh leaning on the beige walls of the dorm room. His thick arms were crossed over his shoulders and his eyelids were already closed when Link furiously spun on his heels to look at them both.

"We have to stop Ganondorf on reviving Dark Link! If he does then this Manor and everyone else here will die with it! Dark Link cannot be revived! Don't you understand?! He's my exact opposite, a demon, a spirit who is clever and pure EVIL!"

"Well technically you're just an average swords fighter…" Pit was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed over each other as he was examining his two parted weapon beside Princess Zelda. "So him as your opposite wouldn't be as much as a threat…"

There was a silence. Marth snorted trying to hide his laughter when Link twitched. Ike just grinned in amusement shaking his head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" he shouted to the angel clenching his fists to this sides and showing a canine. He seemed offended and pissed all at the same time.

Pit shrugged his milky white shoulders avoiding his tensions. He innocently looks up with two sapphire colored orbs for eyes and sweetly smiles. "That is…he is your opposite, it's only that he would own a little magic. Sword fighting skills still are the same and-"

"He's just saying you suck at fighting." Ike coughed out bursting down laughing with the Prince. They couldn't hold back tears as their sides were splitting when they fell to the floor.

Princess Zelda only smiled. She loved to see her friends so happy, they pushed away the tension so easily. Though Link could worry them for a moment…they always found a detour. And it made her lose her worries as well. As if all the problems were lifted off her shoulders.

Link growled and he sat down on the bed edge looking to them all as if he was about to kill them. He lifts a fist and shouted all over again. "This isn't funny! We have to end the problem before it begins! All of Brawl will look to us as heroes if we do it, and it's who we already are! So do me a favor and shut up! Get serious or all your asses will end up kicked!"

Ike was the first calm down of the two bluenettes. He sat up and breathed letting his lungs fill with air before he stops laughing and he combed the dark indigo blue hair from over his face with his fingers. "Ok…Ok I'm done." He coughs standing with the same amused smile. He helps Prince Marth up too as he finished and them now remaining calm Link HAD to continue.

"I don't see what's so funny…"

Zelda sighs. "Link just relax…I'm sure Ganondorf is just doing this to you because he knows you're the type of person to overreact. Calm down…maybe he's too doing this so you can be stressful enough to lose a match against him."

Link slaps her hand away and snarled. "You don't believe me either. Am I correct? Just say it."

Zelda bows her head. "No Link…and I'm sorry-"

He stands up from the bed edge and heads for the door which lead to the Main hall of the Manor. Before he taken the doorknob Marth stood from his chair and taken his wrist with both hands.  
"Link come on we didn't mean to be so rude to you…we're sorry."

Link snatched his wrist back. He looks back to all his friends and given them a frown. "You wish not to believe me? Then fine. I'll figure this problem all on my own if I have to. Just like I had to years and years till getting here."

"Link please don't go." Pit stood and his eyes flooded such a guilt.

The Hylian ignored them and he twists the doorknob swinging open the door and slamming it the hardest he could. The room was silent after that. The friends didn't even know what to do because of it.

"Maybe we were…a bit too cruel…" Ike winced rubbing the back of his neck as he walks over to Marth who still stared at the door in slight hurt.

"A bit? We were terrible…" Pit looks away from them all and his wings sadly slumped when his brunette head bowed. His weapons were sheathed away and he had his lower lip rolled under his teeth unable to think on anything else to say, the silence was just immensely too powerful to comprehend. And everyone knew it.

Zelda stood. She sighs walking for the door. "Marth?"

"Yes Princess?" he lifts his head up looking to her with respect as the noble he truly was.  
"I need you to help me find Link. We should apologize before he does anything stupid."

"Agreed." he nods his head and opens the door for her. Zelda steps out into the halls and he looks to Pit and Ike first before stepping out the doorway. "You two stay here. When we don't come back when the time for dinner comes you can leave for the Brawl Manor's cafeteria till then. Ok?"

"Yes Marth…" Ike nods. Pit too nodded, but was still silent.

Marth smiled to them both and then shutting the door closed he walks with Princess Zelda down the halls in the search for Link. ~~~

Link was outside in the fields tailing behind the large Manor he was to call his home. He was sitting beside a patch of fully grown lilies, hills overlooking the horizon and the orange sun slowly setting to make nightfall rise.

"If only I can get them to understand me…" he sighed plucking an ivory colored lily from the patch and holding it to his face. He stroked the soft petals even too remembering the pain that rippled inside when the Princess too did not believe.

Ganondorf was acting suspicious lately. He was never attending brawl matches for revenge, he was never near to talking with Captain Falcon or Snake anymore…where was he when he was gone? He was rarely ever at supper, lunch, and he eaten the quickest and most he could in breakfast before running off out the double doors. It was strange, and Link knowing this he couldn't get the images that stirred his mind. He wanted to figure what the hell was going on. He didn't want any plans to do with his opposite Dark Link, and if it involved him…then problems will be entirely worse if Master Hand lets him join the Brawl Organization.

"Hey. Why you out here supper's ready."

"Huh…?" Link snapped out his thoughts and twists his body to look back. There stood Sheik. She had on her outfit as the usual and her white scarf was wrapped over her nose and mouth. All he could look at was her crimson red eyes. The rubies seemed to have looked inside him, skimming for an answer. There was a silence when he looked away.

"I just…don't want to talk about it Sheik, thanks for asking…"

She stood there for a moment. Watching him pluck off a thick lily petal and letting it float away with the spring breeze. She sighs taking closer steps and sitting beside him in the soft emerald green grasses. Her head turns to see him and long pure blonde braid hanging on her back.

"Something is troubling you Hero of Time….what is it?"

"I cannot say…" bowing his head he sets the lily down and looks to the back of his hand. The triforce gleamed. His other hand clasped over it to cover the golden light and he groans. "I think it's Ganondorf who is planning on something to destroy all Brawlers and rule the Brawl Organization…if so….then why? I fear if he does then he'll make all heroes stand down and take over the world just like he dreamed for  
years and years to come…"

Sheik nods. Looking to the horizon when the sun finally set the purple and soft pink colored skies faded, and clouds turned to gray mist as the skies darkened in a lavender black. Stars shined and as diamonds they sparkled trying to outshine the bright pearly moon when it rises.

"I seen him act strange lately…." she says with a grin when pulling down her scarf from her face. She let it hang over her chest and she rests a hand on Link shoulder. "He too told Captain Falcon one day to watch over him…you know, so he could leave the Smash Manor without Master Hand, or Crazy Hand knowing."

"So do you think…it is true?" Link asked her seeming in the bit afraid.

"I'm a little on the disbelief about Dark Link being recreated…but it can happen."

"Eh…?" his eyes went wide, he never mentioned anything about Dark Link being recreated to her just yet.

"I overheard a conversation between Prince Marth and Princess Zelda as they were heading down the hallways to find you. I went to look and anywhere in this whole entire place you'd head outside…."  
she removed her hand from his shoulder and stares at him for a while before asking. "Why is that?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. He looked to the skies and stared at the full moon before he opened his mouth.

"Outside is the only place I can think…it's quiet, I'm usually alone…and just looking at the trees reminds me of home. The stages here, they can make an Eldin Bridge, they can make the enemies in which I fought, but none of it can completely replace the real places I've traveled. And here…I don't know why I came."

Sheik nods. She stood and lent out a hand. "Get up. I think Master Hand is watching us."

"What makes you think tha-"

"Shhh." she cocked her head motioning me to look at the pine tree beside the Manor brick walls. There sat a camera positioned to look at us. The lens widened and narrowed and the red dot on it's side was glowing showing it was on.

"Alright." Link taken her hand and stood when she helped. They both head back for inside the Manor acting as if they never seen the camera. ~~~

Princess Zelda pointed to the far side of the table in the very backs of the dining room. Prince Marth followed her finger and then seen it was Ike and Pit who were waving at them to sit near.

"Hey." Marth says sitting beside Pit who forked his spaghetti already seeming like he lost his appetite.

"Hi…" sadly he sets his fork down and slumped down in the wooden chair staring at his full plate of food. His eyes seemed lost in thought, this worried the Prince and he looks to Ike for an answer. The mercenary shrugs and he sighed.

"Pit's been like that since Link left. He finds himself a sinful angel since he made a friend leave."

"Only because it's true…." Pit folded his arms and shakes his head. "I will never be as pure as I was ever again…I was cruel and mean…."

"Quit being a drama queen." Ike growled to him as he taken Pit's delicate robe and yanked him close. A menacing canine shown and he growled. "You are still pure and you were just kidding. We joke and offend accidentally at times, it's all ok. Got it?"

Pit doesn't reply. Ike sets him down in his chair and shakes his head. "Have you guys found Link yet?"

"No Ike…we came here so that we knew you did as we said." says Princess Zelda keeping her folded gloved hands on her lap as she stared at Pit from across the table in slight pity herself.

"Where could he have gone?" Ike looked to Marth with such stress in his eyes, he leaned over the table resting his forehead on the polished wood and groaned. "It's all our fault and I want him back…I'm kind of worried if he spoken the truth…"

"Yeah, me too." the Prince nervously wet his lips and he spun the fork tip in the spaghetti taking it to his mouth and he chewed. Lifting a napkin he dabbed away the slight sauce on his chin and sighed. "We need to find him you guys…I'm as worried as Ike for all I know…and Ganondorf isn't here…"

"Link…" Zelda shakes her head and rubs her temples. "As the Hylian I knew for years he was always a mysterious boy to know and to understand…maybe he was right? Maybe not? I dunno…"

"Well I want to go find him. Now." Pit shoves his plate of food to the Princess. "You can have this if you want. I'm not hungry."

"Pit." The three said as he turns and walks off.

"I'll go with him. Y'all eat up since you searched all evening." Ike stood from his chair. It screeched on the floor and he walks off after the angel who hurriedly left the dining room for the lobby and up the steps for the second floor.~~~

Link sighed after he waved goodbye to Sheik and entered into his dorm. Though he was starving…he didn't want his friends to see him, neither Pit…his roommate. He wasn't in the room, first good thing, second good thing, he must be eating supper by now.

"What am I to do?" Link sat down on his bed edge and pulled off his boots standing and stretching as he went to change into Pajamas. "I bet Ganon isn't even eating…where the heck could he be…?"

He sighs after pulling on a T-shirt more than twice his size. His eyelids drooped so he already figured he was tired.

"Guess I'll just-"

"Going somewhere?"

Link frozen. There in front of him towered Ganondorf. Another figure was sitting on his bed. A shining blade, red eyes, fangs. No…it couldn't be, it was Dark Link?!

"I-I…" Link saw that his master sword was too far for reach, he was grabbed and slammed onto the wall with such a force that vases from the shelves fell and shattered.

"Well well well…" Dark Link laughs as he stood and cocked his head to the side with a maniacal grin. "It's good to see you again Link…after you…defeated me back at the Water Temple…"

"Release me! Someone help!" Link choked out from Ganondorf's grasp around his neck.

"Knock him out Lord Ganon, taking him with us would be useful."

"Eh?!" Link tried to run, he tried to run for the door after kicking Ganondorf away, but it was too late. He was whacked aside and the impact to his head was so hard that his vision blacked out. The lasts he's heard were laughters and felt himself being scooped and carried away. ~~~

Ike followed Pit up the steps and down the dark empty hallways to his dorm room. The two stopped at the door and Pit unlocks it swinging it open to see if his roommate was inside.

"Link? You in here?" the angel asks stepping inside the dark room and feeling the walls for the light switch.

Ike searched. He steps in and something crushed beneath his boot once he passed the doorway.

"Eh?" he lifts his head up and Pit soon flicked on the lights. They both gasped seeing glass and vases shattered everywhere. The curtains were fluttering of the window being shattered open...and the drafts were cold and bitter. The two stood there, pail, frightened, and wide eyed...where was Link?

***~PandaBoyYoyoCat~***


End file.
